


A Commemorative Photo?

by Nemamka



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, chill fic tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 15:38:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9555317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemamka/pseuds/Nemamka
Summary: My version of that "shameful" Grand Prix Final.Chill moment. Glimpses. Introductions.Shifting labels.





	

He let out a deep sigh as they finally announced his scores. He received 280.30 points, which was nice, considering two deductions… The camera showed his tired smile to the world, but after a quick wave, he gathered his plushies and hurried to the greenroom, somewhat rudely avoiding the interviewers this time. The next skater was already on the ice. He couldn’t miss it.

He took a seat on one of the comfortable couches. He was all alone in there as the first finalist to end his free skate, so he had the big screen all to himself. As the music went on, and the tall man was floating around on the ice gracefully like a god, he felt himself more and more relaxed and heavy-hearted at the same time. He couldn’t even find a right word for the execution of the program, it was so beautiful he hardly ever dared to blink, not to miss a single fragment of his fluid movements. But the song… the song was actually sad—he remembered looking up some of the Italian lyrics some time ago, but he’d forgotten most of it by now. Still, all of it was ethereal for him. 

And the slow motion replays…! _Sweet katsudon, no wonder he always outscores us all by far_ , he thought to himself for a moment. His own recaps were always full of his mistakes, it was always a torture for him to look. This program, though… he has to hit up YouTube when he gets home, and rewatch it like, four dozen times. At the very least.

He heard the heavy thuds of skates, and the curtain to his left moved. Before he knew it, the words had already fallen out of his mouth. 

“That was amazing…” 

Viktor Nikiforov stopped short with surprise for a heartbeat. He looked back at Yuuri with a big, grateful smile, as if no one ever had complimented him with such adoration. 

“Thank you,” he nodded, proceeding towards his couch. Yuuri quickly closed his mouth as Viktor passed him, and gulped when he felt the cushion sink on his right side. He locked his eyes on the TV in embarrassment. _He’s sitting next to me!_

They watched Christophe Giacometti together in silence for a while. Yuuri felt his skin tingling, he was painfully self-aware, trying to focus on the screen. He was picking at his nails, and he almost jumped a little when his idol… rival shifted into a different sitting position. _I’m so glad I didn’t put my stuff on the couch. Or am I? Oh god…_ An eternity seemed to pass before he actually saw Chris again; he snapped out of his teenage crushing when Viktor gasped.

“Gah, perfect! His spins are totally better than mine.” 

Yuuri’s sass took over his star-struck state of mind. He scoffed towards the TV.

“Yeah right, I take it back. You were awful.”

He never heard Viktor Nikiforov laugh so freely before. His grin lit up the whole world; his hair fell back from his face when he let his whole body lean back with joy, his eyes shut while he giggled… and Yuuri decided to feel sorry for Chris later for completely forgetting about him. 

“Right. Yuuri… may I call you Yuuri?”

He was so glad his jumper and outfit covered the goosebumps he felt crawling all over his body.

“Yeah, yes, sure.”

“You were something too out there.”

“Yeah, something…” He bit his lip in shame, and looked back up at the screen again. “Something my hip will remember for a month.”

Viktor’s smile and voice remained kind. 

“ _Yeaaah_ , I saw that… but I saw your presentation, too. It was truly remarkable. I couldn’t look away.”

His fingers stopped fidgeting; he was speechless. He felt himself blushing and he couldn’t hide it, not by hanging his head. From the corner of his eyes he saw Viktor turn halfway towards him with his whole body, paying casual attention to his reaction, instead of what was happening in the rink.

_Is this heaven? Why does he care…? What is happening…_

“You’ll surely win gold,” he muttered in the end. It was a hopeful statement, rather than a sad one, he practically worshipped the Russian’s skating skills, he loved seeing him win. It somehow filled him with pride; he had looked up to him for such a long time, and Viktor never failed to live up to his “legend” label. Although after all these years he was convinced he would adore Viktor’s skating regardless of his ranking, he was truly astonished by his achievements. He kept him motivated to skate well enough for a chance to face him in the finalist group. To meet the legend as a rival, even if he didn’t consider himself much of a challenge.

And that legend… that beautiful person next to him was still open and cheerful, the kind that is hard to resist infecting every cell in your body. His answer was as warm hearted as diplomatic.

“I hope to see you on the podium!” 

“Me? Ah…” Yuuri raised his head to watch Chris again. “All the others will outscore me.”

“Okay then… if not today, then next time. Hey, what is it?”

Yuuri was honestly moved by Viktor’s buoyant attempt at keeping him optimistic against all odds, but even he frowned when he noticed a little light die in Yuuri’s eyes.

“What’s that look? You’re thinking of retiring or something? I mean… sorry… it’s none of my business, really…”

“No, it’s okay… I just… I really don’t know at the moment.” He finally faced Viktor too. The indiscreet question gave him courage to shoot it back. “What about the rumors that… _you’re_ retiring?”

Now it was Viktor’s turn to bite his lip.

“Let’s get back to this, shall we? Meet you at the banquet?”

Yuuri stuttered a bit when he answered, it was such a sudden suggestion. He had never meant to go to the skaters’ banquet. Until now. _Viktor Nikiforov invited me to go!_

“Yeah, yeah that would be… great?”

“Okay, we’ll talk about it then, don’t forget!”

 _This man is unbelievable._ His friendly body language, his compliment, his jovial persuasion… Yuuri forgot why he ever felt awkward around his presence. It was rather a bliss he wanted to embrace and enjoy from now on, whenever he was lucky enough to experience it. He smiled and nodded.

“I won’t.” 

The curtain moved again, but they kept looking into each other’s eyes for another long moment. After Chris positioned his goodies next to Yuuri’s and faced them, they turned to the newcomer simultaneously. 

“Hey, do you guys want to take photos?”

“Sure! Quick, before Otabek begins.”

Yuuri found himself crushed against his idol… his newest friend on the small couch as Christophe ushered them closer to fit in on Viktor’s right side. Yuuri always remembered that selfie: the other two both held bunny ears for him behind his head, but the most memorable sensation of it all was never even visible on the camera. His aching hip and thigh pressed against Viktor’s.

**Author's Note:**

> The aching hip thing was 'inspired' by Javier Fernandez' European Championships free skate fall. "Ouch!" indeed. I hope you're okay by now Javier!


End file.
